Pokémon Go
by Me A Genius
Summary: One-shot Story...Emily love to play Pokemon Go but she didn't expect to meet a cute girl named Paige.


Lately Emily has been playing Pokémon Go and it's her favorite app. So far she has forty six Pokémon but she wants to catch more and she is always on her bike going around the city to catch Pokémon. When Emily first download the app she thought it was going to be boring but turns out she loved the app. Her friends do play the app but not all the time because they are not into it like she is. Emily does want to catch every single Pokémon in the game. Emily gets on her bike and she starts to go around the city catching Pokémon, she goes to the coffee shop and she takes out her phone. A Pokémon Vileplume showed up and it took Emily two tries to catch it. Emily check her phone and she noticed there is a Pokémon Go Lure Module close by and it's by the library and she knows where it is. The library is close by some stores and a small diner. Emily starts to go towards the library since she is on her bike she will be there fast.

Paige has been playing Pokémon Go for weeks and she beat almost everyone. Paige has been catching some rare Pokémon and she makes them strong. But she isn't done with the game because she needs to catch rarer Pokémon that she doesn't have. She checked her phone and she noticed there is a rare Pokémon by and it's by the library and she starts to walk towards the library.

Emily gets off her bike and she tries to find the Pokémon, but she wasn't looking and she bumped into someone. Her cell phone dropped and both of them bend down to pick it up, they touch hands then they stare at each other. They start to feel smitten.

''I'm sorry I wasn't looking.'' Emily said.

''Don't worry about it.'' Paige said.

Emily stand up and Paige did the same then gave the phone to Emily. They smile at each other.

''My name is Emily.'' Emily said.

''I'm Paige. So let me guess playing Pokémon Go?'' Paige asked.

''What made you think that?'' Emily asked.

''Just a guess. Don't worry I'm here playing Pokémon Go too.'' Paige said and they smile.

''So what you caught so far?'' Emily asked.

''Yesterday I got a Hitmonlee but my strongest Pokémon are Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard and Electabuzz.'' Paige said.

''Not bad. Yesterday I caught a Lapras.'' Emily said.

''No way, I been trying to find Lapras for days.'' Paige said and they smile.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine" Emily said.

Then she realize how that sounded like and blushes as she very embarrassed explains.

"I meant the Pokémon list.'' Emily said.

''Yeah I knew that.'' Paige said and they laugh.

They show each other the list of Pokémon of what they caught so far. Paige has eighty six Pokémon and Emily is surprised of how much she caught.

''Which team you picked?'' Paige asked.

''I picked team valor, you?'' Emily said.

''I picked team instinct. So which Pokémon you are trying to get today?'' Paige said.

''I'm trying to catch any Pokémon I don't have. But I saw here there is a wild Pokémon Nidoking and I need that one, you?'' Emily said.

''I already have Nidoking. I really want to catch Mr. Mine.'' Paige said.

''Me too but I had no luck finding him. But I have seen online some people caught Mr. Mine in other countries. But I really want to have Eevee Evolutions.'' Emily said.

''I already got them.'' Paige said and she show the list to Emily again.

''So jealous you have all of them.'' Emily said and they smile.

''It took me a while to get all of them.'' Paige said.

Emily and Paige's phones start to vibrate and they check they phone. A Pokémon showed and its Onix, both of them don't have that Pokémon. Paige throw the poke ball but Onix escaped then ran away.

''Crap it ran away. Now I can't find it anywhere.'' Paige said and she looks at Emily.

Now its Emily turn and she throw the poke ball and on the first try she got it. Emily is really happy that she caught Onix and Paige smile at her.

''I really thought he was going to run away like what happened to you. But I hate when they escape and keep wasting poke balls just to catch them.'' Emily said.

''I hate that so much.'' Paige said and her phone starts to ring and it's a text.

''Another Pokémon?'' Emily asked.

''Nope, I have to work and my dad will kill me if I'm late again.'' Paige said.

''How it takes you to get to work?'' Emily asked.

''Usually about twenty minutes takes to walk to work. There are days where I take my time going to work but if I keep being late then he will fire me and I need the money.'' Paige said and Emily nods.

They walk away from each other and before Emily cross the street. She went back to ask Paige's phone number the problem now is that she didn't see which way Paige went.

* * *

 _-Couple days later-_

Emily has been catching more Pokémon and her list is getting longer. Emily is little sad because she still haven't seen Paige again and she really wants to see her again. And she wished that she asked for Paige's phone number before she walked away. Emily looks at the Pokémon app and she noticed there is a gym at a pizza shop and the person is on level thirty five. Emily starts to think if she should go to the pizza shop and battle.

She made up her mind and she went to the pizza shop by walking. Before she goes inside she see a flyer on window and it says _want to battle or catch Pokémon you need buy something first._ She is feeling hungry so she go inside and ordered a slice with extra cheese and pepperoni.

''Emily?'' Paige asked.

''Oh hey Paige.'' Emily said smiling.

''Did someone take your order?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah the Spanish guy took my order the one with the blue shirt. I had no idea you worked here.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, it's my dad's place. How is the hunt going?'' Paige said.

''I caught new Pokémon but the other rare Pokémon are too far from me. I came inside to eat then battle the gym leader.'' Emily said.

''You are in luck.'' Paige said.

''Why?'' Emily said and she paid for her food and drink.

''I'm the gym leader here. My dad noticed everyone is playing the app so people come in here to play, then got the idea first to buy something then play.'' Paige said and she gave the slice to Emily.

''Smart idea to do that. So after I eat my food then we battle?'' Emily said.

''Yeah we can and this will be interesting.'' Paige said and they smile.

After Emily ate her food then Paige sat down next to Emily. Paige takes out her phone and they start the battle, Emily's six Pokémon are Blastoise, Dewgong, Golduck, Poliwrath and Tentacruel.

''Not bad. Why only water Pokemon?'' Paige said.

''I love water Pokemon and I'm a swimmer. Interesting you picked those six Pokémon.'' Emily said.

''Let's see who will win.'' Paige said and they smile. The six Pokémon that Paige picked are Golem, Magneton, Alakazam, Primeape, Slowbro and Gengar.

They start to battle and Paige lost the first Pokémon Golem. Then Paige picked Slowbro for battle and she beat Emily's Pokémon Poliwrath then Emily picked Tentacruel for her second choice. They start to battle again and Emily lost.

Emily only has one Pokémon left and its Golduck and Paige only has two Pokémon left. But Paige won the battle with Alakazam.

''It was fun battling with you.'' Paige said.

''It suck that I lost but I did had fun. Maybe we can battle again and you give me your phone number?'' Emily said and they smile.

''I will give you my phone number if you let me take you out on a date?'' Paige said.

''Yes I will go on a date with you.'' Emily said smiling.

They trade phone numbers and they smile at each other again.

''Are you free this Saturday coming up?'' Paige asked.

''Yes.'' Emily said.

''Cool, so Saturday at eight is good for you?'' Paige said.

''That is good with me. I will text you my address.'' Emily said and Paige nod.

Emily left the pizza shop happy and Paige went back to work, both of them can't wait for the date.

* * *

 _-Date Night-_

Paige went to Emily's apartment and she got a rose for her. Emily opened the door and she starts to check out Paige, they smile at each other and Paige gave her the rose.

''Thank you.'' Emily said.

''Your welcome. Ready to go?'' Paige said.

''Yeah, just let me put the rose away.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

They leave the apartment together and Paige gave a sliver helmet.

''What is this for?'' Emily asked.

''I thought it would be fun for us to catch Pokémon together then we go get something to eat. And I have a moped so thought it would be easy for us to travel. Changed your mind about the date?'' Paige said.

''No, I didn't change my mind. I think it will be fun and I'm ready to go.'' Emily said and Paige nods.

''You will tell me where to go and I will take us there.'' Paige said.

''Good idea.'' Emily said.

They put on the helmets then Paige gets on the moped and turns it on. Emily gets on and she takes out her phone and the Pokémon stops.

''First stop it's a laundry place.'' Emily said.

Emily showed it to Paige.

''I know where that place is it's by 9th street west of sixth avenue. It's by Christopher Street.'' Paige said.

Emily wrapped her arms around Paige and Paige starts to drive. Emily place her chin on Paige's shoulder and Emily starts to look around.

''I never been on a moped.'' Emily said.

''I had it about two years now. I always wanted a moped.'' Paige said.

They stop at red light and they quickly take a picture together. It didn't take long for Paige to arrive at the laundry parking lot, she turns off the moped. They get off the moped and take out their phones and Emily's phone start to vibrate.

''Paige, look it's a Rapidash.'' Emily said.

''Catch it before it goes away.'' Paige said.

On the first try Emily got the Pokémon then Emily smiled at Paige.

''What did you catch?'' Emily asked.

''It was Bellsprout and I don't need it.'' Paige said.

Emily check her phone again.

''The next stop is the mall, I think if we go there we will find more Pokémon.'' Emily said.

''Yeah we should go there.'' Paige said.

They get on the moped and Paige drive to the mall.

''How old are you?'' Emily asked.

''Twenty, you?'' Paige said.

''Twenty two.'' Emily said.

They arrived at the mall and they go inside. But they see the escalator is semi- full so Emily gets an idea.

''Wanna have a race?'' Emily said.

''What kind of race?'' Paige asked.

''Racing up the stairs?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah let's do it.'' Paige said and they smile.

They start to race up the stairs and Paige is winning but Emily comes up with an idea.

''Cramp.'' Emily lied.

''Which leg?'' Paige asked and she stand next to Emily.

''I lied.'' Emily said smiling.

Emily starts to run faster up the stairs and Paige lost. They start to smile at each other and Emily stick out her tongue at Paige.

''Cheater.'' Paige said.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Emily said smiling.

They walk around the mall to get good Wi-Fi single.

''I never thought this would be our date.'' Emily said.

''I thought it would be fun us catching Pokémon together. If we had a boring date then I don't it would have worked out.'' Paige said.

''Have you done this with other girls?'' Emily said.

''Nope, you are the first.'' Paige said and Emily nod.

They are still walking around then their phones start to vibrate and two Pokémon showed up.

''Holy crap I don't have Ninetales.'' Emily said.

''Catch it.'' Paige said.

On the first try Emily didn't catch it but it took three time for Emily to catch Ninetales. Emily is so happy that she hugged Paige really tight and Paige hugged her back. They break from the hug and they smile at each other. They keep walking around the mall to catch more.

''How long was your last relationship?'' Emily said.

''We were together for three years and I been single for a year. It was a bad break and I needed time for myself and figure out stuff. This is my first date since I been single, you?'' Paige said.

''I was dating someone and I thought we were meant to be but I was wrong. Everything changed when we started to date and I didn't feel like myself, so we broke up and I felt like crap. My best friends were there for me and I didn't feel alone.'' Emily said.

Their phone started to vibrate again on Paige's phone a Pokémon Shellder showed up.

''Finally.'' Paige said and she starts to catch it.

''Finally, what?'' Emily said.

''I need one more to make it evolve.'' Paige said.

On the second try Paige finally caught it and Emily watched has Paige made Shellder evolve into Cloyster.

''Wanna get something to eat? I know a great Spanish restaurant with great food.'' Paige said.

''Yeah I'm hungry.'' Emily said.

They leave the mall and Paige drive to the Spanish restaurant. Emily lay her chin on Paige's shoulder and she is really happy because tonight is the most fun she had in a while. They arrived at the restaurant, they go inside the waiter take them to their tables and they read the menus.

''You always liked Pokémon?'' Emily asked.

''Yeah for a long time I love Pokémon, you?'' Paige said.

''Same thing. I'm really having fun tonight.'' Emily said.

''Me too. Favorite show?'' Paige said.

''I have so many favorite shows but my top three favorite shows are super girl, fresh off the boat and once upon a time, yours?" Emily said.

''Mine are Angie Tribeca, Criminal Minds and hit the floor.'' Paige said.

The waiter take their orders and they wait for the food. They start to know each other more and they talked more about their dislikes and likes. They are surprised they have some stuff in common and some stuff they disagree on. Couple minutes later the waiter come with the food and they start to eat then they share food with each other.

''You were right this place has great food.'' Emily said.

''I'm happy that you like the food.'' Paige said and they smile at each other.

Paige paid for dinner and they leave the restaurant. It starts to get chilly and Emily is only wearing V-neck shirt and black skinny jeans and Paige notice that Emily is shivering. So Paige takes off her hoodie and helped Emily to put it on and they smile. Paige has on Batman Long-Sleeve symbol t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

''Thanks.'' Emily said.

''Anytime. Still want to catch more Pokémon?'' Paige said.

''Yeah.'' Emily said.

They get on the moped and they put on their helmets.

''Where to?'' Paige said.

Emily check her phone.

''China town is closer and there are few Pokémon that I don't have. Let's go there.'' Emily said.

''Sure, but what part of china town.'' Paige said.

''The Chinatown Ice Cream Factory.'' Emily said and she showed it to Paige.

''Okay, hold on.'' Paige said and Emily nod.

Paige it didn't take long for them to arrive to Chinatown Ice Cream Factory. Paige parked the moped and they go inside and Paige offered to buy something and Emily said yes. They each got ice cream waffle cones with sprinkles. They sit down and start to eat their ice cream.

Emily's phone start to vibrate and she opened the app. And a Pokémon Voltorb showed and Emily laughed.

''What's funny?'' Paige asked.

''A Voltorb, is next to you.'' Emily said.

''No way, really?'' Paige said and they laughed.

Emily took a quick picture of it. It took Emily three tries to catch Voltorb then Emily showed the picture to Paige. Emily made Voltorb evolve into Electrode, then she showed it to Paige.

''So cool.'' Paige said.

''Did you catch new Pokémon?'' Emily said.

''Let me check my phone.'' Paige said and she check her phone.

Emily sat next to Paige and she watched Paige look for new Pokémon.

''You need to catch it fast.'' Emily said.

''I just hope it doesn't run away.'' Paige said.

Paige tries to catch Omanyte but it escaped from the poke ball twice but it didn't run away. The third try Paige finally caught Omanyte and Paige can't stop smiling about it.

They start to walk around Chinatown and they are talking about everything. They talk about the type of music they don't like and like then they talked about food like to eat. Emily surprised Paige by holding her hands and Paige doesn't let go, they keep walking and getting to know each other.

''This is the best date I ever been on.'' Emily said and they laugh.

''I had fun tonight. So what will happen next?'' Paige said and Emily starts to think.

''There will be a second date.'' Emily said.

''I was bit nervous what you was going to say next.'' Paige said.

''I really do want to see you again.'' Emily said.

''I feel the same way. And you are really beautiful.'' Paige said and Emily blush.

''You are beautiful too.'' Emily said smiling.

Emily's phone start to vibrate and she look at the Pokémon app.

''Pokémon?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah and I don't have this.'' Emily said.

''Wow, I don't have Kangaskhan.'' Paige said.

It took four tries to catch Kangaskhan and Emily can't stop smiling. Emily hugged Paige tight. They look into each other eyes and it felt like they were the only two person in Chinatown. Emily kissed her and Paige kissed her back, the kiss became passionate something they never felt before. They break from the kiss and Emily has her hand on Paige's cheek and Paige bite her bottom lip.

''You have beautiful eyes.'' Paige said.

''I love your eyes.'' Emily said they rest their foreheads on each other.

While walking back to moped where they parked it, Emily and Paige are holding hands while walking. Paige is happy and she doesn't want the feeling to go away and Emily is happy she said yes to the date. Paige and she never felt like this before. She felt happy and she haven't felt like this in long time.

They put on the helmets then get on the moped. Paige starts to drive to drop of Emily at her place.

''You will teach me how to drive the moped?'' Emily said.

''Sure, anytime just let me know.'' Paige said.

''Is it hard to learn how to drive it?'' Emily asked.

''Nope, it's pretty easy and I will show you. Just don't be scare when you first learn.'' Paige said.

Paige arrived at Emily's apartment. Paige walked Emily to the door and they stand in front of each other and smile. Emily gently grab Paige's hand.

''Tonight I had so much fun.'' Emily said.

''Me too, I feel the same.'' Paige said.

They kiss each other and they felt the spark again.

* * *

 _-Couple days later-_

Past couple days they have been going on dates but hadn't it made it official yet. Today Paige will teach Emily how to drive the moped and they are in an empty parking lot. Emily gets on the moped then Paige sits behind her and wrapped her hands around Emily.

''Put in the key and turn it on like if it was a car.'' Paige said.

Emily turned it on.

''Now, what?'' Emily said.

''Now give it some gas and move it. Don't be scare I'm right behind you. Now just drive around the parking to get used to it, try to do simple turns.'' Paige said and Emily nod.

''How did you lean?'' Emily asked.

Emily starts to drive but she is driving slowly.

''A friend showed me. Emily, don't drive slow like a turtle just drive a little fast.'' Paige said.

''Okay I will do it little fast.'' Emily said.

Now Emily is driving little fast around the parking lot and she is getting used to it.

''You are a fast learner. Now let's try it on the street.'' Paige said.

''I don't know about that.'' Emily said.

''See that store over there, at the end of the corner just drive to there. My friend did the same thing with me.'' Paige said.

''Okay I will do it.'' Emily said.

Emily left the parking lot and she starts to drive on the street. Emily is feeling nervous but she feels safe that Paige is with her. Emily drove up to the store and she is really happy about it and she wasn't driving like a turtle. Emily turn off the moped and they get off the moped and they smile at each other.

''That was pretty cool.'' Emily said.

''I knew you was going to do great.'' Paige said and they kiss.

''Paige, I really like spending time with you and I was wondering do you want to be my girlfriend.'' Emily said.

''Yeah I will like to be your girlfriend.'' Paige said and they kiss again.

Emily's phone start to vibrate and she opened the Pokémon go app. A Pokémon Chansey showed up and she is going to catch it. Paige watched Emily trying to catch Chansey and it took two times for Emily to catch it. Then Paige's phone vibrate and she did the same thing opened the Pokémon go app. A Pokémon Jynx showed up and Paige really wants to catch it. On the first try Paige caught Jynx, they smile at each other.

''Dinner tonight?'' Paige asked.

''Yeah that will be great.'' Emily said smiling at her.


End file.
